another picture to burn
by MochiCutie
Summary: Bella se entera que Edward la engaña. ¿Como Reacciona ella? twO-SHOT. Es mi primera historia, entren porfis!.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV.

Y aquí estaba con mis mejores amigas, esperando en la puerta de la casa de mi (supuesto) novio. El vivía en un departamento cerca de Port Ángeles.  
-¿Puedes ver lo felices que éramos?- le dije mostrando una foto de nosotros juntos- No puedo creer que se halla transformado en un cerdo.- Le dije a Rosalie.  
Alice (mi otra mejor amiga) estaba con unos binoculares, vigilando si lo veía llegar acompañado. En ese momento, su cara se transformo.  
-Tiene una chica con el- dijo con sorpresa- Mi hermano te está engañando- me dijo triste y al borde de las lagrimas. Cinco segundos después dijo:- ella está conduciendo la camioneta-  
-¡QUE! El nunca me dejo conducir la camioneta…-Dije tristemente, mis sospechas eran ciertas. La verdad me chocó muy duro. Todos sus cambios en su forma de ser, sus excusas, todo lo indicaba, pero había estado ciega.  
-Bella, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me dijo Rose, totalmente preocupada.

En ese momento lo comprendí. El era solo otra persona del millón, otro chico infiel, no era la persona con la que estaba deseando casarme. No había tiempo para lágrimas, era momento de la venganza.

**Un día después…**

Todos mis amigos, incluyendo a sus hermanas, Kate, Irina, Tanya y Alice por supuesto, estábamos vestidos de negro, listos para la venganza. Rose se había quedado afuera con su novio Emmett para vigilar si el vení casa estaba quedando perfecta, sus ventanas estaban todas escritas con crema de afeitar (Cortesía de el padre de Mike, dueño de un supermercado) y con la palabra perdedor.

Sus muebles estaban rotos, a excepción del sofá. James se estaba encargando de limpiar todos sus cubiertos (con la lengua), Victoria ponía papel higiénico en todos lados, Kate, Irina y Tanya estaban pintando todo lo que podían de un rosado bebé. Alice había escupido dentro de su enjuague bocal, y combinado su shampoo con tinta. Jazz se había encargado de destruir todos sus CD's y Angela y Ben saltaban sobre su piando de 10.000 dólares. Esto me hacía sentir mejor. Jess estaba colocando una cámara para ver su reacción, que probablemente no tendría precio. Me moría por que supiera que lo odiaba.

En la noche anterior me había encargado de escribirle una carta que iba a dejar sobre el sillón, demostrándole lo que pensaba sobre su persona.

-¡Alerta, ahí viene! Apúrense- nos indicó Emmett por el walkie-talkie

-Estamos en camino, tienen que poner la televisión portátil en el auto para ver todo- Dijo Jess, que era la que entendía más sobre eso.

Deje la carta sobre el sofá, y escupí sobre su alfombra antes de irme.

Edward POV.

Tenía problemas, los presentía. Desde que empecé a estar con Lauren, siempre me pasaba algo. Debo admitirlo, soy una basura, estoy con dos chicas al mismo tiempo, pero eso era genial, quiero decir, ¡el doble de diversión! Con Bella podía hablar, reír y muchas cosas, pero, con Lauren, la atracción física era lo único que había.

Al llegar a mi casa, no podía creer lo que veía. Mis ventanas estaban llenas de crema de afeitar, mi piano estaba destrozado, al igual que mis muebles. Había papel higiénico por todos lados, y cosas pintadas de un rosado bebé. Esto no me podía estar pasando. Lo que me llamo la atención fue un sobre amarillo sobre lo único que había sobrevivido. Al acercarme me sorprendió la persona que lo había escrito: Bella. No. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. Mi conciencia decía que me lo merecía, y que abriera ese sobre.

_Edward:_

_Espero que te de cuenta lo basura que eres;_

_Declare lo obvio, no tuve mi fantasía perfecta_

_Comprendí que te quieres más a ti mismo de lo que podrías_

_Haberme amado a mí_

_Así que ve y dile a tus amigos que estoy obsesionada y loca_

_Está bien, le diré a los míos que eres gay_

_De todas formas..._

_Odio aquella estúpida camioneta vieja_

_Que nunca me dejas conducir_

_Eres un palo tonto_

_Que miente realmente mal_

_Así que mírame tirar_

_Todo mi tiempo perdido_

_Tan preocupada estoy_

_Qué solo eres otra foto que quemar_

_No hay tiempo para lágrimas_

_Solo estoy aquí planeando mi venganza_

_No hay nada que me pare_

_De salir con todos tus mejores amigos_

_Y si vienes diciendo lo siento_

_Mi papi te enseñara lo mucho que lo sientes_

_Si me echas de menos,_

_Será mejor que no lo digas_

_Porque acercarte por aquí_

_Seria malo para tu salud_...

_Odio aquella estúpida camioneta vieja_

_Que nunca me dejas conducir_

_Eres un palo tonto_

_Que miente realmente mal_

_Así que mírame tirar_

_Todo mi tiempo perdido_

_Tan preocupada estoy_

_Qué solo eres otra foto que quemar__._

_PD: Se acabó_

_Bella_

-b-Bella…- repetí en voz alta – Pero… ¿Cómo?

* * *

les gusto¿? lo odiaron¿?

**R&R porfiis¿?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos años después…  
**

**B**ella P.O.V

Las cosas mejoraron desde que deje a Edward. Conocí a Santiago, un chico asombroso por dentro y por fuera. Alice y Rosalie seguían siendo las mejores amigas del mundo que una persona normal podía pedir y mas, y Jasper y Emmett siguen siendo los ''hermanos'' sobre-protectores. De _el _nunca supe más nada, ni tampoco quise saber. En fin, Hoy cumplía 26 años y lo iba a festejar con mis mejores amigos y mi novio en la playa.  
Cuando estaba saliendo, vi a alguien en la puerta. Alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con _Ed _y terminaba con _ward_.  
-¿Que mierda haces aquí Cullen?- Dije enfadada 

-B-bueno, se que quizás me odies y que no lo merezco, pero… quería pedirte perdón, quería decirte que me di cuenta de que Tu eras la persona para mi- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que antes me habría deslumbrado, pero ahora no creía en sus mentiras y en sus embrujos.

¡POR FAVOR DIOS, DI QUE ESTE BASTARDO_**NO**_ESTA PENSANDO QUE YO LO IBA A PERDONAR!  
¿Pero quien se cree? ¿Que parte de SE ACABO no entiende?

Ja Ja- me reí sin humor- por si no sabias, ya tengo novio, y el ha demostrado ser la persona perfecta para mi- Le contesté  
Déjalo- me rogo- Por favor, yo te amo – dijo con el dolor en sus facciones  
Pero yo no te amo a ti- le dije con calma- perdiste tu oportunidad de amarme cuando decidiste jugar a dos puntas*-  
Cuando termine de hablar comencé a caminar hacia la playa, sin importarme sus llamados hacia mi.  
Cuando llegue a la playa, estaba mi perfecto novio, esperándome en un médano*, y cuando me vio, corrió hacia mi y me dio un dulce beso en los labios al que correspondí feliz.

Feliz cumpleaños princesa- me dijo  
Gracias mi amor- le dije  
Vamos, Alice esta histérica porque Jazz no la deja meterse al agua hasta que tú llegues-  
-Entonces apurémonos antes de que la pixie se ponga a gritar mi nombre- Le respondí riendo.  
El me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a la playa.

Al llegar, todos mis amigos se abalanzaron arriba mío, gritando- FELIZ CUMPLE!  
Grac-cias-dije- no pu-edo res-spirar…- conteste con muy poco aire  
Lo siento- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras se movían desde donde estaban.  
Sonreí. Este era al lugar donde pertenecía. Con unos amigos que darían la vida por ti, y tú sabes que harías lo mismo por ellos, con el mejor novio del mundo y con todos los problemas del pasado resueltos. Un lugar que pertenece a ti, que forma parte de ti, para SIEMPRE.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todas/os!

Les quería hacer una pregunta: ¿les gustaría un capitulo que sea solamente Edward POV?  
Avísenme con un R&R o por mensaje privado…

Y de paso, respondo a los reviews de:

**Dany-cullen-patt: **gracias por tus reviews! Y tambien gracias por pensar que mi fic es bueno ^^  
**supattinsondecullen**_: _ya esta el segundo chap. arriba, avísame si kieres otro chap. … besos  
** perl rose swan: **La mayor parte del fic esta basado en el video, pero no es exactamente lo mismo ;) besos para ti igual! Ahh… y gracias por tus reviews!  
**Maiisa:** Gracias, a mi tambien me gusta de que te halla gustado el fic ( XD ) __la segunda parte ya esta, es corta pero creo que se entiende gracias por la bienvenida, y yo pienso lo mismo, quizás podamos ser amigas rederas, jajaja.  
**samirasama cullen: **si, a la mayoría de los hombres le interesa solo lo físico, por eso es que estoy sola solita por ahora… jaja. Un abrazo…  
**belly bells cullen- salvatore: **no entendí mucho tu review… :(  
**DhampireCry: **¡me alegra que te halla gustado el fic!no creo que esto sea un fic largo, porque no sabría exactamente que poner, mi inspiración se esta desapareciendo, pero, cuando la valla a buscar y la encuentre, puede ser que aparezca la continuación. Un beso grande par ti tambien! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que me quierne matar por no actualizar antes, pero, MI COMPUTADORA COLAPSO! Estuve todo este tiempo sin poder conectarme... Se que quieren mandarme a Victoria y a su ejercito! bueno, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

Edward POV.

Han pasado dos años. Dos años miserables, desde que Bella terminó conmigo. Mis hermanas no soportaban un minuto en la misma habitación conmigo, y mis padres, los que pensé que iban a ser comprensivos, estuvieron una temporada sin hablarme. Perdí mi residencia en el hospital de Port Angeles donde trabajaba, y ahora vivía en un motel sucio y horroroso. Mis amigos no me hablaban, y todas las mujeres que se me acercaban lo hacían por el dinero de mis padres, algo a lo que antes no le había prestado atención.  
Por eso, hoy, en el cumpleaños de _ella_, le pediría que vuelva con migo. Es algo ridículo, porque la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salgo, tarde o temprano son ellas las que me piden perdón a mí.  
Cuando llegue, ella estaba saliendo, deduje que a la playa, por su (obvia) vestimenta.

-¿Que mierda haces aquí Cullen?- Dijo claramente enfadada.  
-B-bueno- Dije tartamudeando- se que quizás me odies y que no me lo merezco, pero… quería pedirte perdón, quería decirte que me di cuenta que tu eras la persona para mi- dije con mi sexy sonrisa torcida, ya lo tenia asegurado, ella seria mía devuelta.  
Ja Ja- se rio sin humor – por si no sabías tengo novio, y el ha demostrado ser la persona perfecta para mi – me contestó  
Déjalo- le roge desesperadamente- por favor, yo te amo- Y siempre había sido así, pero estaba muy cegado por Lauren y su belleza **(A.N: no se que le ve de linda, pero…) **  
Pero yo no te amo a ti- dijo con calma- perdiste tu oportunidad de amarme cuando decidiste jugar a dos puntas*-

Ahí se derrumbo mi mundo. Caí de rodillas al piso, llamando el nombre de Bella. Bella, tan linda y tan cariñosa y yo cegado por una estupidez. No debería haberle prestado atención a Lauren en aquel bar. Sentía las lagrimas de rabia correr por mi rostro, un hueco creciendo en mi pecho.  
En parte sabía que lo merecía, pero no estaba listo para afrontarlo.

**Muchos años después-**

El anciano contemplaba desde su cabaña la foto de una cierta castaña, que había cambiado su vida en muchas maneras. La ultima vez que se supo de el, fue cuando se entero que cierta persona iba a casarse, pero no con el. Eso hizo mas profundo el agujero en su pecho, pero a nadie le importaba, porque había perdido todo el amor y el respeto por una estupidez de una noche. Pero el error no puede revertirse.

El anciano contemplo por ultima vez la foto, la apretó contra su pecho y cerro los ojos por ultima vez

* * *

**Volvi! Un millon de perdones x dejar el fic así, pero como explique antes, mi compu falleció, y con el el Edward POV.  
Pero volvió a la vida! Y les prometo que pronto aparecera un crossover de Twilight/Vampire Diaries.**

**Con respecto a los reviews: **

**perl rose swan: Todas tendriamos que ser fuertes y no ponernos a llorar po el idiota que nunca estuvo a nuestro nivel no? jaja. Aqui tienes tu Ed. POV, wapa :)  
Martu Cullen: Aqui esta el Edward POV. Me gusta que te guste mi two-shot (o ahora three-shot) :)  
Maiisa: No te he mandado ningun correo porque recien hoy me arreglaron la compu, pero pronto lo mandare, ya veras ;). He aqui el Eddie POV. prometido!  
samarisama cullen: Por fin alguien que piensa igual que yo! Fue muy dificil tener que entrar a la cabeza de Edward 2 veces, porque tuve que escribir todo el capitulo de vuelta! Te juro que despues de escribirlos, casi salgo a golpear a alguien.  
Alejandra Nott: Me gusta que te haya gustado! fue divertido escribir la parte de la venganza *risa macabra***

**Bueno, diganme que les pareció este nuevo cap!**

_Un estudio de la Universidad de Oxford ha demostrado que los reviews ayudan a que el escritor recupere su sanidad menta__l_**  
**


End file.
